


Letting loose

by dies_dandles



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Licking, Multi, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Suvli Jaes is a beautiful Twi’lek woman, and she knows it. She also exploits it. It is so easy to distract those pesky harbour controllers that try to collect either freight taxes or bribes. It is easy to manipulate those men that would try to rip her off when making deals.Just a bat of her eyes and most men would be trying to get into her pants. Free drinks were an obvious bonus on the nights she could find a decent cantina.She is also married.





	Letting loose

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a little bit out of hand. But the idea had been running around in my head for ages.

Suvli Jaes is a beautiful Twi’lek woman, and she knows it. She also exploits it. It is so easy to distract those pesky harbour controllers that try to collect either freight taxes or bribes. It is easy to manipulate those men that would try to rip her off when making deals.

Just a bat of her eyes and most men would be trying to get into her pants. Free drinks were an obvious bonus on the nights she could find a decent cantina.

She is also married.

Corso had charmed her with his simple, farm boy manner, and genuine politeness. He hadn’t tried to seduce her, unlike most of the men – scoundrels and cheats, most of them – that saw her. He had been shy and taken his time to get to know her first. He knew she was flirtatious and hadn’t asked her to change that. He wasn’t trying to cage or limit her, instead he came with her on her adventures. He matched her pace happily, and that made her want to match her pace with his.

The marriage was an obvious choice for both of them. A safe place in a wild galaxy. A certainty that the other would be there.

That was before they had met Theron Shan. That man was complicating things. Corso had immediately seen that Suvli was drawn to him. Hell, even he himself thought the man was attractive. He was flirting with the beautiful smuggler openly, in front of her husband. And she flirted right back, enjoying the attention.

She even enjoyed the jealous look Corso was giving them.

It was unnecessary. Corso was the one she would return to every night. And he knew that. He should know that.

When they returned to the ship one night, Suvli pulls Corso into their room. She looks at him fondly, telling him to sit on the bed. He does, and she kneels in front of him.

“Corso, my sweet”, she says, caressing his muscular arms through his under armour. He makes eye contact. He is so uncomplicated, still so innocent in some ways. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

The man frowns. “Yes?”

Suvli smiles. He was getting worried; she could see it. “Then you should know that nothing will happen between Theron and I before I talk to you about it.” She laughs. “Even if you are really cute when you get jealous.”

Corso blushes. “I wasn’t – it wasn’t – I know”, he stammers. Then he takes a deep breath. “I know, Suvli, I do. But the way he looks at you”, a pause, “and the way you look at him.” He sighs. “It’s fine, just let me know beforehand, ok?”

“Corso, I really love you”, Suvli says and pulls the man down for a kiss, his dreadlocks falling to frame their faces.

He pulls her up and close. She straddles his legs and starts to move her hips. She can feel his cock stirring under herself, just from this. Well, it has been a while since they’ve had time to each other. But there are no pressing matters to attend to tonight. Not everyday needs to be all business, even for a privateer of the Republic.

She parts from her husband, placing a pale green finger on his lips. Then she slides back on the floor in front of him.

“Lie back”, she instructs him, starting to unbuckle his belt.

“Oh, stars”, he sighs, and obeyed.

“There’s my good boy”, she purrs, tugging at the fastenings.

She opens his pants only enough to pull his sizeable cock out of his clothes. It almost jumps in her hand. Eager. She hears Corso moaning, and smiles to herself.

“You can come as many times as you want. All over me”, Suvli says, flicking her tongue over the slit.

His breath hitches and she can feel him swallow. He realises that tonight will be intense, and braces for it.

She quickly works his cock fully into her mouth, humming around him. She holds his hips down firmly, with a surprisingly strong grip. It makes Corso remember the hard life she must have had before they had met, but soon all thought is only of the lips around his shaft and the pleasure she’s now giving him.

Swallowing carefully, Suvli pulls even more of his cock in her mouth, making him moan loudly. He very briefly worries the others on the ship hearing them but decides that if they haven’t gotten used to this by now, they can just bugger off.

She sucks him down to the hilt and back up. Building a fierce rhythm. Obviously, she is determined to make him come quickly.

“Y-you, ah!” Corso grunts, in a way of warning of his imminent orgasm, “I’m--!”

Suvli just hums around his hilt, and swallows again. Corso is pushed over, and he comes inside her mouth and down her throat. She pulls off, letting some of his semen spurt on her face. Not letting her husband rest, she climbs on top of him and makes a show of cleaning her face by wiping his spend off with her fingers and licking it off them. Her hips are working his crotch again, and he can feel his cock soon reacting again.

“I really don’t know what you do to me”, he whispers hoarsely, flipping her on her back and getting on top of her.

Suvli wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Corso can still taste himself in her mouth, but it only makes him deepen the kiss. He pulls her leg up on his hip and grinds down.

“You’re wearing too much clothes”, he observes.

She laughs and pushes him off herself. “So are you.”

They quickly shed off the rest of their clothes, just tossing them to the side, all over the room. Then Suvli climbs back onto the bed and pulls Corso on top of herself.

“Now make love to me”, she purrs into his ear, making him blush and swallow hard again.

He obliges, but not by pushing his cock into her. Instead he turns on his side, reaches between their bodies and starts to play with her clit. Suvli arches her back away from the bed in pleasure. A low moan escapes her mouth and she shudders. Corso blinks in surprise.

“You really like giving head, don’t you?” he asks amusedly.

Suvli laughs breathlessly. “You already knew that, sweetie. Come on now, fuck me.”

“As you wish.”

He turns back on top of her and pushes his cock into her supple body.

Suvli wrapped her long legs around Corso’s waist and pulled him close. She started moving her hips, keeping him deep inside herself. She was trying to show that he was the love of her life. Her attitude wouldn’t just allow her to come out and say it. Moaning, she turns them around and sits on top of her husband.

Now Corso arches off the bed, moaning loudly.

“Oh, Suvli”, he croacks, “Go more slowly, I’m going to come again!”

Suvli bends down and kisses Corso. “Come, my love. As many times as you want”, she whispers onto his lips.

He groans, and she can feel his legs starting to shake. She tightens her movements and feels his seed gush into her. It sets her off and she curls against Corso, shaking and moaning.

She comes to, Corso still inside her, his gentle hands caressing her lekku and kissing her forehead.

“I love you so much”, he whispers as they start dozing off in the small room.

*

The next morning Suvli receives an urgent communications from Theron, and is called away. She returns to he fleet three days later, Theron almost carrying her. Corso rushes to the pair.

“What happened?” he demands the other man.

“A slight concussion”, he answers, “she’ll be ok with a couple of days rest. I’m sorry I can’t talk about the mission we were on.”

Corso can hear the genuine worry in the man’s voice. Maybe it isn’t just flirting. Theron has turned to leave, looking a bit worse for wear himself.

“Shan”, he calls to the other man, “Want to come in and rest for a bit. I think we need to talk.”

Theron nods, smiling ironically, and follows the shorter man to the hangar suites the crew were staying in in their captain’s absence.

Corso walks Suvli into the adjoining bedroom and returns to find Theron still standing in the doorway,

“Well” he calls to the man, “Come in. Want something to drink?”

Theron steps inside the room proper. “A drink would be good. Thank you. May I sit down?”

“Please do, you look like you could keel over at any moment”, Corso jokes as he goes to get them drinks from the small fridge.

He passes the narrow bottle to the other man and sits down on the opposite chair.

“Did you put Suvli to bed?” Theron asks.

“Yes. I know she should be awake if it’s a concussion, but she seemed bone tired. You’ve been keeping her awake, right?”

“Yeah, I thought it’d be safer”.

“Thanks.”

The silence turns from awkward to something more pleasant as the two men sip their drinks. Theron sets his bottle down first and clearshis throat.

“I know you two are married, and I probably shouldn’t –”

Corso raises a hand to interrupt. “I know you’re attracted to her. I mean, I’m not exactly blind. You’ve been flirting with her ever since you laid eyes on her”, he doesn’t sound bitter, because he doesn’t feel bitter, but Theron looks at him apologetically.

“I apologise”, he starts but Corso interrupts him again.

“There’s no need”, now there’s laughter in his voice, “she was flirting with you, too. I don’t mind.”

Theron rubs his neck awkwardly. “What if I told you it’s been more than flirting for the last two days. Before she got hurt.”

Corso smiles a little sadly. “I knew it would be at some point. So?” he asks, “Just kissing, or has it gone further?”

“So far, it’s been kissing… more making out, to be honest, but nothing more.”

“It’s fine then”, Corso smiles again, “I’m glad you talked to me about it. So, do you want to pursue this – her – further?”

Theron looks at him sharply. Clearly the man is more open minded than what he had assumed. He gets up and approaches his chair. “Only if it’s fine by both of you”, he pauses, “And maybe pursue you as well?”

 

Corso looks up at the other man, and blinks. He’s sure he must have heard wrong. Theron is standing in front of him now, looking down at him, something glinting in his eyes.

“I’m – I’m sorry?” Corso croaks and clears his throat nervously.

“Do you think I could pursue you as well?” Theron asks, reaching down and pulling Corso up. “Do you think Suvli would be fine with that?” He’s whispering now, so Corso has to lean in close to hear him.

“I don’t know”, comes a voice from the bedroom door. Both men turn to look there, Suvli is smiling amusedly. “If I said I don’t mind, would you two actually kiss?”

“I’m definitely game”, Theron says, putting his hand on Corso’s hips, and pulling him closer. The shorter man’s hands end up against his chest, but he’s not pushing away.

Corso looks at Suvli, who’s smiling gently. “If you want, Corso. Go ahead”, she says, leaning to the door frame, looking at the two men fondly.

“Then”, Corso says, “It’s fine.” He puts his arms around Theron’s neck and leans in.

Their lips touch softly, tentatively at first, but soon more firmly, looking to take control. One of Theron’s hands comes up to cup Corso’s cheek and the other goes down to his ass. Corso, on the other hand, buries his fingers into Theron’s hair.

After a while, the two separates and Corso glances over to Suvli. She has one arm around herself and the other hand covering her mouth. Corso bites his lip and makes to step away from the embrace, but Theron just moves with him.

“Don’t let go of him, love”, Suvli says, “And both of you come here.” She holds out her arms for them to step into.

Theron pulls Corso with him to the bedroom door, and the two step into Suvli’s arms. She first kisses Corso, encouragingly, and then Theron. She pulls them both as close as she is able, squeezing them closer to each other as well.

“Kiss again?” she suggests.

Corso swallows nervously but initiates the kiss this time. One arm around Suvli’s shoulders, other raised so that he reaches behind Theron’s neck. He hears his wife whimpering next to his ear and knows that she loves this.

Theron also let out a little noise. A happy noise.

And then they are all kissing each other, tongues twisting, hands searching each other’s bodies.

None of them knows who makes the first move, but soon they are at the bed. Suvli falling on her back with the men lying down beside her, one on either side.

Corso gets up on his elbows and starts kissing Suvli passionately. At the same time, Theron quickly sheds his own shirt and starts undoing Corso’s. The shorter man leans back to the other’s chest, but suddenly looks at his wife, frowning.

“What about your concussion?” he asks quietly, “Not that I want to stop or anything, but are you sure you’re up to this?”

Suvli laughs. “I might have been exaggerating my symptoms to get you two in the same room”, she admits, pulling him back into the kiss.

Corso can feel Theron laughing against his neck. It makes him shiver. He parts his lips from hers and turns to look at the man behind him.

“And you, of course, had no idea? Some master spy you are”, he laughs, now kissing him.

“I had an inkling”, the spy claims.

“Liar”, retorts Suvli and kicks the man playfully.

Theron catches the leg and kisses the shapely calf. She hadn’t been wearing more than a lose shirt, so her kicking legs were bare, supple and delicious under Theron’s touches and kisses. Soon Corso joined him in plying attention to the Twi’lek’s legs. Both men making their slow, leisurely way upwards.

Suvli’s thighs were already shaking and she had pulled one of the pillows over her face. Still her mewls and moans were audible if a little muffled.

Theron reaches her pussy first but instead of starting to enjoy himself he looks up at Corso. Asking for permission. The dread locked man pulls the other for a kiss, and nods slightly. Only then Theron softly kisses her mons, flicks his tongue over her clit and kisses her netherlips.

Suvli makes a loud groan and tosses the pillow aside. “Ah, I’m about to suffocate there!” she exclaims and starts tugging at Corso’s hair, to make him move up her body.

He happily obliges, coming to rest beside her. Suvli has her head thrown back, the fingers of her other hand buried in Theron’s hair, the other hand under Corso’s neck pulling at his dreads.

Corso feels his pants loosening and realises that Theron is undoing the buckles in his belt and tugging them off. Soon the spy is in turn licking Suvli and then sucking on Corso’s cock.

The room is filled with moans, groans, and slurping sounds, both from kissing and the oral sex. Theron raises his head and crawls up to kiss his two lovers.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Suvli asks, “I mean, I’m just about to pop, but still.”

Theron laughs breathlessly, giving her a sloppy kiss. “As much as I’d like to fuck the both of you senseless, I’ll let either of you decide.”

“Corso?”

Corso lets a mischievous smile grace his face. It’s a smile Suvli has seen on his face only a couple of times. She knows this will be good.

“How about we make a Theron sandwich?”

Suvli lets out a happy little gasp. “Oh, I second that idea. Theron?”

Surprised at the bold suggestion, Theron blinks at the other man. “I’d love to”, he finally says.

“Get between her legs, then and I’ll start prepping you”, Corso says, taking control of the situation.

Theron moves between Suvli’s long legs and she grinds up at him.

“When did you lose your pants?” she asks amusedly.

“Oh, they got in the way at one point”, he banters back, but gasps when he feels Corso slide a lubed up finger down his crack.

Suvli pulls the spy into a hug, to ease the preparation. She rains kisses in his face as her husband pushes a finger inside his ass. Corso leans in and kisses his neck.

“You can start fucking her”, he whispers in his ear, “I won’t take long back here.”

Both Theron and Suvli groan at the words, and Theron positions himself lower; the tip of his cock hovering over her entrance.

“Guide me in?” he asks over his shoulder.

Moaning, Corso reaches between Theron’s legs, takes hold of his erection, all the while stretching another finger inside his ass. He carefully guides the tip of Theron’s cock into Suvli’s vagina. Corso guides the rhythm with the thrust of his fingers. He takes his time adding all four fingers; he can feel both Theron and Suvli shuddering impatiently. He’s sure Suvli has already orgasmed at least once.

 

He pulls his fingers out, feeling Theron shudder at the loss, quickly lubing himself up and positioning himself behind the pair.

He kisses Theron’s shoulder. “Are you ready?” he asks quietly.

Theron nods. “Yes, fill me up”, he gasps, and Corso is more than happy to oblige.

He pushes his cock inside the throbbing heat and feels both Theron and Suvli react. Suvli arches from the bed, and Theron gasps out a low moan.

Corso knows none of them will last long, so he sets a fast pace. He can feel Suvli coming even before she moans out her orgasm. Her legs are shaking around them. Theron follows soon, quickly pulling out and coming all over Suvli’s stomach. A few thrusts later Corso is also reaching his peak, only pulling out at the last minute, spilling his seed on Theron’s ass.

 

They slump into a panting heap. Suvli’s hands caressing the men. Gentle little kisses on lips and faces. Then Suvli wriggles off the bed and retrieves a dampened towel. She has already cleaned herself when she returns to the bed and wipes off the lube and semen off her lovers. Then she snuggles back between them.

They fall asleep quickly and sleep peacefully.

Suvli is the first to wake, and she pads barefooted into the small kitchenette to boil water for tea before her men wake up. Her men. She smiles at the thought.

She places three cups of amber tea onto the table and returns to the bedroom. Corso and Theron have their arms around each other in a relaxed manner. She kisses them awake and they pull on their underpants and join her in the main room. Soon all three are sipping their tea.

The atmosphere is relaxed and happy.

“We need to do this again”, Suvli notes, and the two men nod, smiling.


End file.
